


The Proposal

by marcoandthebodts



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, The Proposal AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcoandthebodts/pseuds/marcoandthebodts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean, A pushy boss forces his young assistant to marry him in order to keep his Visa status in the U.S. and avoid being deported back to Canada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Friedcheesemogu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friedcheesemogu/gifts).



> It was super fun drawing these two and I really hope you like it!! ^-^


End file.
